


Secreto Compartido

by KoichiGrandchester



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Ephebophilia, F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoichiGrandchester/pseuds/KoichiGrandchester
Summary: Ser superhéroes puede ser muy divertido para ambos, es una misión dura que necesita moldearse y usarse al cien por ciento, se necesita poner de todo el corazón lo mejor de uno para arriesgar su vida salvando a los demás, o al menos así lo pensaba Billy Batson, un niño que se transformó en un héroe, un niño como cualquier otro pero, estaba enamorado y que tenía que lidiar con ciertos problemas que atormentaban tu cabeza.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Clark Kent, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	1. Fressia

Ronquidos, los ronquidos de su hermano adoptivo no lo dejaban descansar, Freddy podía llegar a ser realmente molesto, con esas actitudes de "sabelotodo" que siempre suele tener y ahora que se mantiene durmiendo, era muy desagradable según Billy, pero aún así dejando de lado todas las cosas malas él amaba a su familia, se sentó sobre la cama y pasó sus manos por su rostro dejando claro su nivel de frustración.

 _"Maldición deben ser más de las dos de la mañana y no he logrado siquiera conciliar el sueño... Al menos un poquito"_ Pensó mientras escapaban de sus labios leves bufidos de enojo.

Miró al rededor la habitación, era pequeña y aún así estaba muy desordenada pero solo por parte del rubio lo único que se encontraba en su lugar eran sus muletas y nada más, Billy se puso de pie luego de analizar su sitio, caminó hacia la ventana y apoyó sus manos sobre el cristal, afuera nevaba levemente, al estar cerca del vidrio miraba su reflejo y rápidamente empañó la ventana, un fugaz recuerdo apareció en su mente haciendo sonrojar al joven.

¿Realmente había hecho cosas así con su compañero? Al parecer si, ambos disfrutaron aquel íntimo instante... Billy se sentía nervioso, nunca pensó que llegaría el momento de verse así, se acarició los labios suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

**. . .**

_Notó como el joven tomaba asiento sobre el largo mesón y comenzaba a jugar con sus pies, moviéndolos hacia adelante y hacia atrás, él mayor cruzó los brazos y soltando una agradable risa habló._

_— ¿Y por qué de pronto tan preocupado de las relaciones que yo pudiera tener?.— Notó como aquella pregunta hizo sobresaltar a su compañero._

_— Bueno, no lo sé... No nos conocemos muchos, solo somos colegas de trabajo, nos conocemos solo por encima del traje con la capa.—_

_— ¿Te interesa saber mi identidad secreta?.— Él súper hombre levantó una ceja mientras se paseaba en lentitud por la habitación, no despegaba la vista del menor.— ¿Y por qué tan interesado? Yo nunca me he preguntado eso de ti... Pero imagino que debes ser un estudiante de la universidad quizás, te ves joven, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco?_

_— Tengo Quince.— Él de capa Blanca habló con algo de vergüenza pero no se sorprendió al ver cómo la expresión del hombre de acero cambió radicalmente._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso?.— Caminó con lentitud hacia él chico y observó el rostro de adulto que tenía Shazam._

_— ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? Tu eres un alienígena que vino a la tierra desde un planeta que se llama "Krypton".— Respondió entre risas y se puso de pie cruzando los brazos._

_Superman permaneció en silencio, le miró ahora con curiosidad en el rostro movió su mano hacia la cara de Shazam y la tocó con su dedo, parecía un adulto hecho y derecho._

_— ¿Cómo te ves realmente?.—_

_— Bajito, cabello negro, un rostro muy bello.— Él chico se sintió bien al ver cómo aquel último comentario causó una risa por parte del mayor._

_— Hablo en serio, vamos con algo fácil, ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? ¿Rima con tu nombre de superhéroe?.— Clark ahora ya se encontraba con mucha curiosidad, que fácil lo habían convencido teniendo en cuenta lo serio y correcto que es cuando se trata de cosas como su identidad._

_— Nop, no rima para nada, William Batson, William Joseph Batson, pero normalmente me llaman Billy.—_

_— ¿Billy? Suena bien, pero te ves demasiado fuerte y grande para llamarte Billy, es como para decirle así a un niño.—_

_— Es porque lo soy, soy un niño, no lo olvides.— Se meneaba lentamente agitando su capa Blanca._

_—_ _Lo siento, se me va, pero bueno...— Cruzó los brazos y su mirada aún no se despegaba del rostro del joven.— Yo soy Clark, Clark Kent, soy un reportero de Metrópolis.—_

_— ¿Reportero? Woah, debes ser muy bueno.—_

_— Estoy dentro del rango de los mejores y no es por presumir jmjm.— Rió en voz baja._

_— Te creo, eres carismático así que igual me lo imaginaba.— Miró el rostro del Superhéroe y luego lo imaginó con unos anteojos puestos, su expresión cambió a una bastante sorprendida, se había dado cuenta en ese instante.— Un momento... ¿Reportero de Metrópolis? ¿Eres Clark Kent? ¿_ _**Ese** _ _Clark?_ _.—_

_—_ _Así que si me conoces, me parece estupendo... Ya no somos desconocidos del todo —_

_Luego de aquel comentario del mayor se formó un silencio realmente extraño entre ambos, ninguno despegaba la vista del otro y eso era lo interesante, ¿Por qué formarse un silencio tan incómodo teniendo un conversación relativamente normal? Aquella duda resonaba por la cabeza de ambos mientras sentían que el mundo iba a cámara lenta, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplar sus rostros._

**. . .**

¿Qué rayos hacía?

El joven pelinegro se hallaba con su mano izquierda acariciando levemente su entrepierna a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y agarraba la cortina de su ventana con sus finos dedos.

_"¿Que estoy haciendo? No puedo detenerme... Mierda, Freddy podría verme en cualquier instante"_

Sus pensamientos estaban vueltos locos, daban vueltas por allí y por allá, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía deseoso de volver a tener relaciones sexuales con Kent, era un maldito semental estupendo, dominante y seductor, un hombre casi perfecto. Quería volver a sentirlo dentro de él, sentir sus cuerpos conectados formando una sinfonía de gemidos que en ese momento había llenado la habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

Le hacía falta, necesitaba su cuerpo, quería aferrar sus manos a su espalda grande y gruesa, dejar su cuerpo lleno de lujuriosos chupones para demostrar que ese era su territorio.

Su ropa interior se deslizó por sus delgadas y pálidas piernas, no lo aguantó más ¿Cómo podía detenerse? Pensar en Clark solo lo hacía sentirse más y más acalorado, era un punto sin retorno, agarró con su mano derecha su no muy grande falo; cabe recordar que es un niño de quince; comenzó con un suave masaje dejándose guiar a medida el liquido preseminal salía de a poco, abrió sus ojos y notó que su hermano adoptivo seguía inmerso en su sueño profundo.

Movió su mano más rápido, sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y al momento de sentir que iba a caer apoyó su espalda sobre la pared y se dejó caer suavemente contra el suelo, la derecha seguía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por otro lado la izquierda se encargó de agarrar su pierna por debajo y dejarlas algo separadas para obtener más comodidad.

 _—_ Clark... _—_ Habló entre medio de un ahogado y bajo gemido.

**. . .**

_Le agarró con algo de fuerza por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, la nuca para ser exactos haciéndole chocar contra la mesa, el joven e inexperto superhéroe abría levemente la boca dejando escapar suspiros a la vez que cerraba los ojos al sentir como el mayor besaba de manera desesperada su cuello._

_Shazam se agarraba con fuerza de los fuertes brazos de Superman, ambos eran enormes y a pesar de que la mesa era bastante larga y grande ellos igual lograban moverla, el mayor agarró con suavidad pero con rapidez la mandíbula de Billy juntando sus labios en un íntimo, húmedo y deseoso beso._

_Los jadeos no cesaban, si no que al contrario, se sentía demasiado bien para ambos, pero más el menor ya que este se sentía en las nubes, en cierta parte era bastante normal ya que el chiquillo era virgen en todo prácticamente._

_— Vamos Billy, quítate la ropa.— Murmuró al momento de separarse del cálido beso y acercarse a la oreja del menor de paso mordiéndola, besándola y lamiendo._

_— No puedo...— Respondió avergonzado pasando sus grandes manos por el cabello de Clark._

_— Tranquilo, puedes tener confianza, estamos solos.— Su voz lo calmaba bastante._

_— No es eso, realmente no puedo quitarme la ropa... El traje forma parte de mi.— Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver cómo Clark lo miraba sorprendido.— Pero hay otra forma de... Hacer esto, mira.—_

_El de capa Blanca se alejó del súper hombre; aquel solo lo observaba; caminó un poco lejos de ahí y lo escuchó gritar "Shazam", cayó un Rayo de no sabe donde y fue ahí que el hombre grande desapareció dejando ver a un pequeño, cuerpo delgado, cabellos negros, a comparación del Superhéroe que antes estaba trasformado Billy no debía medir más de un metro sesenta._

_Kent comenzó a sentirse mal, mal consigo mismo, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Era un niño, estaba consiente que ya se lo había mencionado pero no esperaba tener que acostarse con "Esa" versión. Billy caminó hacia él, agarró su grande mano con sus pequeñas manitas, Él adulto lo miró, sus ojos reflejaban la pureza e inocencia..._

_¿De verdad iba a corromper aquella criatura por una necesidad tan vulgar?_

_— Olvídalo Billy, no puedo hacer esto si te ves así.— Notó como el menor se sorprendía, fue un cambio muy rápido que no se esperó._

_— ¿Es porque soy menor que tu?.—_

_— No lastimo niños.— Intentó alejar la mano del menor de la suya, miró al chico quien ahora estaba sorprendido._

_— Pero... Pero...— Se preocupaba por él, eso era algo bueno, era noble y realmente muy apegado a su trabajo de héroe._

_— Lo mejor es posponerlo ¿De acuerdo?_ _No me molestaría esperar hasta que tengas dieciocho_ _, no quiero lastimarte William —_

_— ¿Ahora soy "William"? Vamos Clark, ya estamos aquí, no podemos perder una oportunidad como esta... Yo, yo te diré si me siento lastimado —_

_Todo se volvió silencio, Billy lo miraba esperando respuesta y Clark lamentablemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para poder responder, porque si era sincero con el mismo estaba deseando hacer muchas cosas... Indebidas, cosas que no eran moralmente correctas, porque seamos sinceros, cada ser vivo en lo más profundo de si no es para nada bueno y desea cumplir cosas que no se podrían hablar en voz alta por aquel miedo al rechazo._

_— Clark — El silencio se rompió cuando Batson abrió la boca._

_Superman lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, no lo pensó dos veces y con paso acelerado tomó al menor por debajo de los brazos, elevándolo hasta dejarlo a la misma altura que él, rápidamente apoyó su delicada espalda contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, el chiquillo puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kent para entonces pasarlas por sus orejas y dejarlas en la nuca del mayor. Billy se sentía extraño; acalorado; pero también muy raro porque_ _sus pies no lograban tocar el suelo._

_Sus lenguas hacían movimientos circulares, la respiración entrecortada de ambos los hizo separarse para luego continuar con su beso._

_**. . .** _

  
Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, así sucesivamente, su mano acariciaba su miembro bastante rápido, el líquido preseminal caía como una gotera, su respiración estaba tan agitada que se escuchaba algo fuerte, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y después de unos segundos los abrió para confirmar que Freddy seguía dormido, por fortuna si lo estaba ya que aquellas pastillas que ingería lo dejaban con el sueño muy pesado.

 _—_ Mierda _—_ Dijo en un susurro a la vez que movía más rápido su mano, pasó su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre la punta.

Elevó su mano hasta sus labios e introdujo sus dedos en su boca los lamía y chupaba, pasaba su lengua por ellos rodeándolos y mordiendo suavemente, luego de unos minutos haciendo eso se los quitó de la boca y bajó la mano hasta llegar a lo más bajo, abrió un poco más las piernas y lentamente metió su dedo índice dentro de él.

 _—_ ¡Ah! _—_ Soltó y rápidamente apretó los labios, esperaba que nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

Luego de esperar unos leves segundos comenzó a masturbarse otra vez pero ahora le agregó que también estaba con sus dos manos.

**_. . ._ **

  
_El_ _delgado cuerpo del menor yacía tendido sobre el mesón partía desde la cabeza hasta su espalda ya que sus piernas se encontraban sobre los hombros de Clark, tenía sus ojitos entrecerrados, mordía con algo de fuerza el cuello de su playera roja. Desde el punto de vista del mayor, Billy se veía realmente precioso, sus mejillas coloradas, las gotitas de sudor en su frente y los leves sonidos que emitía hacían que fuera casi perfecto. Clark lamía a su gusto el miembro del chiquillo, lo introdujo dentro de su boca con mucha facilidad ya que el menor aún se estaba desarrollando y no poseía un aparato muy grande._

_Ya dentro de su boca jugaba con su lengua a su gusto, le gustaba ver como el menor se retorcía muy excitado al sentirlo chupando una de sus partes más íntimas, Billy se sentía en el cielo, jamás antes había experimentado un placer tan grande como ese, movió sus manos hasta agarrar su playera desde la parte de abajo y la subió hasta tapar la parte de su boca y nariz dejando al aire sus pequeños pezones que resaltaban a la vista._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que toque ahí también? — Preguntó al momento de quitarse el pene de la boca, sonrió cuando vio al menor asentir cubriendo su rostro._

_Metió sus dedos dentro de su boca, se alejó un poco del chico para dejarle las piernas sobre el mesón, cuando regresó había aprovechado para quitarse el traje, agarró la ropa de Billy y la pasó por su cabeza hasta quitarla, la diferencia de tamaño era muy notoria._

_Ambos se encontraban desnudos, no se preocuparon por eso ya que estaban completamente solos._

_El súper hombre seguía jugueteando con sus dedos a la vez que se acercaba mucho más al pequeño, se agachó un poco para luego abrir sus piernas y con sus dedos ya remojados comenzó lentamente a meterlos dentro del menor el cual reaccionó con un leve grito acelerando cada vez más su respiración, Billy se cubría el rostro con sus brazos ocultando su vergüenza, aquella acción tan tierna hizo rebosar una pequeña risilla en Clark el cual movió su cabeza hasta el pecho del pelinegro y como hace unos momentos le pidió indirectamente que atendiera sus pezones y eso hizo._

_Pasaron unos largos minutos, hasta que quitó los dedos dentro de él menor, la respiración de Billy se oía bastante fuerte y bastante agotada, pero aún no pasaba nada interesante según Clark. Batson se sentó en la orilla de la mesa y rápidamente fue besado en los labios por el hombre, un beso apasionado, profundo y lento que había logrado dejar a ambos sin respiración por unos instantes, aquellos besos encendían una chispa en el interior del quinceañero, un gemido no logró salir de sus labios porque seguían con el beso, el mayor agarró su miembro y lo juntó con el del chiquillo, hacia movimientos suaves ya que de todas maneras al ser tan virgen cualquier tipo de roce lo volvía completamente loco._

_Las horas siguieron pasando y Clark se detuvo, miró el rostro del chico que ya tenía sus labios muy rojos y sus ojos entrecerrados, insistía en que era perfecto._

_— Billy creo que ya es hora ¿Te sientes preparado? Porque no hay ningún problema en detenernos aquí —_

_El menor se dio la vuelta con lentitud, apoyó sus brazos sobre el mesón y dejó su trasero expuesto, claramente lo estaba invitando a entrar._

_— Oh, lo había olvidado... No tenemos protección — Miró al rededor y recorrió el salón buscando un cajón ya que podría encontrar algo, uno nunca sabe._

_Buscó y de la nada logró encontrar una cajita algo pequeña de condones, los más probable es que habrían tres ahí, la tomó y miró con curiosidad ya que al parecer tenía una notita pegada._

**_Úsalos para lo que más te guste._ **   
**_\- B_ **

_En esos momentos quiso sonreír por aquella suerte que tenía, dio las gracias al anónimo y volvió con Billy que poco a poco ya se derretía._

_**. . .** _

  
La masturbación se hacía cada vez más intensa, ya tenía dos dedos dentro de él y se movían con rapidez, si fuera por el ya estaría gritando el nombre de su amante pero lamentablemente se encontraba en casa y su familia dormía.

Necesitaba algo más grande pero no había nada útil en ese momento así que se tenía que conformar con sus dedos, los movía de la misma manera que Clark lo había hecho, no le salía tan bien pero al menos lograba darse el placer que necesitaba.

Tenia unas enormes ganas de ver a Kent, ganas de besarlo y que volvieran a hacer todas aquellas divertidas actividades.

**. . .**

  
_Estaba adentro, le dolió un montón pero a la vez era muy extraña esa sensación, el niño no sabría cómo describir eso, estaba tan metido en sus ideas que no logró escuchar cuando Clark le dijo que iba a empezar a moverse Y así lo hizo._

_Según Billy no estuvo mal para ser su primera vez, si dolió como nunca pero al menos pasaron un momento hermoso entre ambos, el chiquillo no podía creer que su primera vez había sido con la persona que más admiraba del mundo, al momento de terminar ambos se abrazaban con fuerza, Batson lloró de alegría, no era muy expresivo y verlo así llamó poderosamente la atención de Clark, fue una tarde mágica que concluyó con un apasionado beso lleno de ternura y amor por parte de ambos._

**_. . ._ **

  
Su mano era rápida, ambas lo eran y el menor no quería detenerse ya que estaba justo en ese punto tan especial, apretó los ojos con fuerza hasta que después de unos pocos minutos un corto y muy leve chorrito de semen cayó sobre él. Su respiración agotada no se hizo esperar, en ningún momento abrió los ojos hasta que entonces.

 _—_ ¿Billy? Bro ¿Qué estás haciendo? _—_ La voz de Freddy, era la voz de Freddy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de él. Pero el chico rubio tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía no estar del todo consciente.

 _—_ ¿Freddy? ¿Tienes algún problema? _—_ Su voz era temblorosa y tenía sus motivos, a pesar de que su "hermano" seguía medio dormido no quitaba el hecho de que estaba semidesnudo.

 _—_ Olvidé por completo tomar mis medicamentos, ¿Me los puedes traer? _—_ Luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta con el rostro hacia la pared.

El pelinegro dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado, se puso de pie a la vez que se ponía la parte de abajo de su pijama, aprovechó de ver si había dejado muy sucio pero se alivió de no ver nada sospechoso. Salió de la habitación, cuando entró al baño aprovechó de lavar sus manos con mucho cuidado, borrando toda evidencia, terminó saliendo de ahí con un vaso con agua en su izquierda y dos pastillas en la derecha.

Entró a la habitación y Freddy al escucharlo se mantuvo sentado ahí, recibió ambas cosas y tomó sus pastillas, Billy observó el proceso con algo de tristeza, " _Trastorno depresivo mayor_ " aún no lograba comprender del todo aquello, se preocupaba mucho por su hermano y mejor amigo, pero mucho no podía hacer.

 _—_ Buenas noches Billy, gracias. _—_ Se acomodó en la cama y casi de inmediato volvió a dormir.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar los dorados cabellos de Freddy, se sentía bastante mal, tenía que ayudar a su hermano de alguna forma y no se iba a rendir.

Los días pasaron y pasaron, hasta que por fin la liga se juntó de nuevo, una misión y ese día pasó rapidísimo, Clark esperó a que todos se fueran de ahí para poder despedirse bien de su amante, el gran y poderoso Shazam.

Antes de que al final Superman emprendiera vuelo una voz lo llamó.

 _—_ No sabía que tenías gustos tan raros Kent, ¿un menor de edad?. _—_ Bruce, era la voz de Batman.

Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su amigo, solo traía puesto el traje, no su máscara así que era Bruce Wayne, no Batman.

 _—_ Vaya, ya me parecía extraño que no me hablaras antes. _—_ Le miró con una sonrisa amigable.

 _—_ Tenía que estar a solas contigo, no quería que los demás me escucharan _—_ Cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja. _—_ ¿En qué momento mostraste interés por el joven Batson?. _—_

 _—_ Pues... No estoy seguro, supongo que desde hace un tiempo. _—_ Se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza algo nervioso.

 _—_ Aquí yo me doy cuenta de todo y fíjate que todo apunta a que esa tarde fue un momento de pasión, no hubo amor realmente ahí. _—_

 _—_ Oye no digas eso, yo sí quiero a Billy, es un gran muchacho, no es muy experto en muchas cosas pero es un niño maravilloso. _—_ Se defendió.

 _—_ Es un niño, le robaste la inocencia a un niño, deberías buscar a alguien acorde a tu edad _—_

 _—_ Si estas tan en contra ¿Por qué los condones en el cajón? _—_

 _—_ ¿Qué? ¿Crees que yo haría algo así? _—_

Se sorprendió para mal, no había sido Bruce entonces ¿Quien?

De pronto notaron cómo alguien entraba al salón de la justicia, caminó hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, su cabello rubio resaltaba a la vista al igual que sus ojos turquesa.

 _—_ Oh ¡Hola! Yo solo vine a buscar algo que se me olvidó, no tardo nada _—_ Les guiñó un ojo a los dos y se dirigió hacia un cajón. _—_ ¡Qué! ¿No está? _—_

 _—_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué se te perdió?. _—_ La voz profunda de Bruce lo hizo saltar.

 _—_ Había dejado una cosilla para Hal aquí, pero alguien lo sacó... Rayos, supongo que tendré que comprar otro. _—_ Dejó escapar un suspiro y una leve risa, cerró el cajón y caminó hacia la salida. _—_ Me pregunto quiénes lo usaron. _—_ Movió su cabeza, le dio una miradita coquetona al súper hombre, volteó la cabeza y abrió la puerta. _—_ Bueno, Barry se retira de aquí. _—_ No notaron cuando corrió rápidamente con su súper velocidad.

Los hombres adultos quedaron algo sorprendidos, Clark se cubrió el rostro con su mano ocultando un leve rubor que había aparecido, Wayne soltó un pesado suspiro algo frustrado.

 _—_ Tu y yo debemos sentarnos a hablar, te veo mañana, mansión a las siete de la tarde, sin excusas. _—_ Se puso su máscara y en un dos por tres se fue de ahí.

Kent sentía que toda esta situación había sido demasiada rápido y no la comprendió del todo, pero si estaba seguro de que tenía que ver a Bruce mañana o si no, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

En ese punto ya nada le importaba, solo quería hacer feliz a aquel niño llamado Billy Batson.


	2. Cactus

Clark caminaba algo nervioso por las calles de Gotham, se acomodaba las gafas cada vez que podía y sus manos estaban muy sudorosas. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le podría decir Bruce, aquello le hacía tener un par de escalofríos hasta que entonces una voz suave y algo infantil lo hizo despertar de su burbuja.

— Es divertido salir a pasear de vez en cuando — El niño a su lado se le veía algo emocionado e incluso feliz.

— Creí que podría gustarte acompañarme, es un gesto muy tierno que te tomaras el tiempo de hacer eso para Bruce — Le respondió a su hijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Luego de pasar unos instantes ya se encontraban fuera de la mansión, el chiquillo comenzó a sentirse nervioso pero no sabía nada que su padre estaba diez veces peor que él, era terrible la situación pero tenía que mantener la calma si o si. De pronto la gran puerta fue abierta por aquel mayordomo.

— Alfred, que gusto verte — Saludó Clark derritiéndose cada vez más de los nervios.

— Él amo Bruce me dijo que tendría compañía esta tarde, adelante — Respondió muy educadamente haciendo una seña invitándolos a entrar.

Él pequeño Kent miraba los alrededores con la mirada bastante sorprendido, siempre le había llamado la atención el hogar de su mejor amigo, el cual hizo acto de presencia al momento de llegar al comedor, se encontraba sentado tomando jugo al parecer.

— Buenas tardes Damian — Saludó de forma amable y educada.

El joven de considerable baja estatura dejó el vaso de lado para mirar al hombre mayor.

— Señor Kent — Volvió a beber y notó que a su lado se encontraba Jon, internamente se sintió mal por no haberse arreglado más para recibirle, cuando acabó su jugo dejó el vaso de lado otra vez y notó como ambos tomaban asiento.

— Preparé esto para ti y para tu padre.— Dejó el postre encima del mesón con algo de entusiasmo, se moría de ganas de que probaran aquello que había preparado con tanto amor.

— Lo hizo sólo — Clark acarició el cabello de su hijo con suavidad.

— Usé ingredientes naturales, es un cheesecake vegano, como tu no consumes carne y esas cosas... Pensé que sería lo mejor — Habló algo tembloroso porque era el primer regalo que hacía hacia alguien más, además era para Damian, una de las personas más importantes para él, como un hermano.

Aquel postre estaba perfectamente cortado, era solo llegar y sacar cosa que el chiquillo hizo con cuidado y tomando su tiempo, luego de agarrarlo procedió a comer. Estaba realmente delicioso, Jon tenía manos de ángel según Damian pero era obvio que no podía decirle eso debido a su enorme ego.

— ¿Qué tal? — Preguntó emocionado mientras sus ojitos brillaban de ilusión.

— Sabe a basura —

Él pequeño se sorprendió para mal, Clark se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión divertida, aquella crítica destructiva negativa le hizo preguntarse qué fue lo que hizo mal así que rápidamente agarró un trozo de su pastel y lo probó, si sabía bien... No comprendió porque a Damian no le había gustado.

— No sabe a basura, está muy bueno — Defendió su postre.

Y así como así comenzó una discusión entre los dos niños, aquello era divertido de ver según Clark, de pronto sintió un peso en su hombro y al momento de voltear se sobresaltó al ver ahí a Bruce el cual le tomaba del hombro y lo observaba seriamente, le hizo una seña para que se fueran de ahí y así fue, ambos caminaban en absoluto silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser el estudio del millonario.

— Me llama mucho la atención ver lo grandes que están nuestros niños, mi Jon ya tiene doce — Hablaba con ternura — ¿Y Damian? ¿Trece o catorce? —

— Catorce, es solo un año menor que el joven Batson — Se dio media vuelta para mirar a Clark al cual la expresión le cambió totalmente.

—...— Bajó la vista algo apenado.— Si, tienes razón... Es un niño pequeño, Billy tiene sólo quince y bueno la verdad no se que decirte, no tengo excusas ni nada de eso, simplemente me enamoré.—

Bruce mantuvo la compostura, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, era todo una gran mala idea, era nefasto y algo tenía que hacer para evitar todo lo que podría venir a futuro.

— ¿Tu divorcio con Lois fue por él? ¿Te acostaste con Billy Batson estando casado con Lois? Eres un asco —

— No, ósea, nuestro divorcio si fue porque me había enamorado de alguien más... Pero nunca estuve con él estando con Lois —

— Rompiste a tu familia por un capricho, tu hijo ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste como se siente al respecto de toda esta situación? —

— Ni Jon ni Lois saben quien es "La otra persona" y quiero que eso se mantenga oculto... Por siempre —

— Un secreto tan frágil es muy fácil de romper, debes terminar esto antes de que se vuelva más peligroso, Clark por el amor de Dios es solo un niño, con toda esta mierda estas jugando con Lois, Jon y Billy, esto no debe continuar.— Se acercó a paso acelerado al más alto y le agarró por la camisa con algo de fuerza.— Debes terminar con esto —

— No — Apartó su mano de su ropa y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose — William y yo somos una pareja, no necesito que estés diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer como un padre, se lo que hago y yo me daré cuenta en el momento de todos mis errores, no necesito que estés molestando — Luego de decir aquello salió casi como un rayo del estudio de Bruce, caminó con rapidez hacia el comedor pero su hijo no estaba.

Supuso que habrá ido con Damian a su cuarto a jugar o algo así, no quería interrumpir la diversión de su hijo pero quería irse lo antes posible de allí. Notó como el mayordomo limpiaba el mesón de algunas migajas de aquel cheesecake.

— Si usted desea irse ya, el joven Kent podría quedarse aquí, al amo Bruce no le hace ningún problema que su hijo se quede a pasar la noche.— Habló educadamente Alfred.

Clark asintió, dio las gracias al mayor y se dirigió a la salida, cuando estuvo afuera sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz, pensaba en todas las consecuencias de sus actos, apretó los puños y aprendió vuelo lejos de ahí.

Unos instantes lejos de ahí, en Philadelphia el joven Batson se hallaba caminando junto con su hermano adoptivo al igual que él, habían pasado un día bastante tranquilo pero ya era tarde y tenían que volver a casa.

— Dime que opinas, "La pandilla relámpago" — Comentó el chico rubio caminando al lado del pelinegro.

— Oh no, suena terrible — Rió mirando a su hermano y luego de eso le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

— Creo que es mejor que llamarse "Burbujas eléctricas" como propuso Darla —

— Deberíamos decidir eso en familia, nos quedaremos con el que mas guste ¿Qué opinas? — Aprovechó de botar el papel que envolvía su emparedado a la basura.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse al momento que el cielo se iba oscureciendo, los jóvenes caminaban lentamente porque Billy iba al paso de Freddy para no dejarlo atrás. Estuvieron unos largos minutos caminando hasta que el rubio se detuvo en un puente, se afirmó de la baranda y respiró agotado.

— Ya caminamos mucho, no debes exigirle tanto a tu cuerpo — Habló el de cabellos negros poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Freddy.

—... — Comenzó a sentirse mal, mal consigo mismo por ser una carga, aquellos malos pensamientos empezaban a comerse su cabeza, que era un estorbo para los demás y un completo asco.

Billy notó aquel cambio repentino y comenzó a preocuparse, así que se hincó un poco en frente de él.

— Ven deja cargarte — Freddy le miró con dudas y de la nada comenzó a llorar, pero hizo caso, dejó caer las muletas y su cuerpo contra la espalda de su hermano.

Batson sonrió algo apenado, tomó las muletas una en cada mano y aprovechó de agarrar las piernas con cuidado, los brazos de Freddy colgaban por los hombros de Billy y las lágrimas empapaban su cuello.

— Lo siento — Hablaba con la voz entrecortada y escondió su rostro en la nuca del pelinegro.

— No te preocupes — Caminaba con paz cargando al jovencito.

— Podrías transformarte...—

— No es necesario, así está bien — Respondió con suavidad y el viaje concluyó en silencio.


	3. Lavanda

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo, Clark y Billy tenían una relación estable pero era complicado poder verse sin que la familia del niño sospechara de todo, logró un día de esos convencerles de que se iría a quedar a dormir en la casa de uno de sus amigos de la escuela, en cierta parte no era una mentira total.

El cepillo pasaba por cada cabello brillante, algo húmedo y oscuro abriendo paso entre ellos, Billy se peinaba con tranquilidad mirándose al espejo con ojos enamorados y una sonrisa encantada.

— ¿Vas a salir? — Interrumpió su momento de paz la voz cálida de Freddy.

El pelinegro dejó el cepillo de lado a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, se dio media vuelta caminando en dirección al clóset abriéndolo buscando alguna camisa bonita para la ocasión.

— Si, tengo una cita — Respondió mientras sacaba de ahí una camisa perfectamente lisa color carmesí.

Freddy le miró con sorpresa en el rostro y luego casi de inmediato soltó una risa divertida para luego caminar con dificultad hasta sentarse en la cama.

\- ¿Tienes pareja? ¿Cómo no me contaste?.- Su sonrisa dulce seguía intacta, se sentía tan feliz por su hermano.

— Oh, lo siento, lo olvidé.— Abrochó cada uno de los botones — Eres el primero que lo sabe y preferiría que ni Víctor ni Rosa lo sepan ¿Si? Es algo complicado.- Al terminar tomó uno de sus perfumes y comenzó echarse en su cuello.

— ¿Eh? ¿Tan mal? ¿Quién es?.— Hizo notar su duda mientras su expresión cambiaba a una algo seria.

— Te lo diré otro día, ya voy tarde, pero puedo decirte que si, está en cierta parte mal.— Se acercó a su hermano y antes de retirarse dejó un beso sobre su frente.

El rubio no logró decir nada porque el chiquillo ya había salido, caminaba algo apresurado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta llegar a la parada de autobús.

Por su parte Freddy se quedó con aquella duda rondando por su mente pero no le dio el tiempo de pensar más ya que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por su hermana pequeña.

— ¡Freddy! ¿Listo para nuestra hora del té? El señor Giggles, Molly y Rolo te extrañan mucho.— Darla cargaba a uno de sus muchos peluches, Giggles su oso junto a Molly una muñeca de trapo y Rolo un muñeco de acción.

— Oh si, yo también los extrañaba.— Respondió con una amable sonrisa a la vez que con dificultad se ponía de pie agarrándose de sus muletas.

Según el horario médico, los días viernes tenía que pasar junto con su hermana menor, cada día de la semana era un familiar diferente, los lunes Billy, martes Mary, miércoles Eugene, jueves Pedro, Viernes Darla, Sábado Rosa y Domingo Víctor. Ese horario estaba hecho con el fin de ayudar al rubio con la terapia contra su enfermedad.

Volviendo con el pelinegro, aquel ya se encontraba viajando en el autobús con la vista pegada al celular, se mensajeaba con su amado y soltaba leves risitas, sería un viaje algo largo por la diferencia de sectores, el adolescente no sabía exactamente la distancia que tenía philadelphia del pueblo un poco más lejano de Metrópolis, al rededor de unos 30 kilómetros imaginaba.

Luego de un par de horas el joven logró llegar a su destino, bajó algo emocionado y casi corriendo, ¡Lo extrañaba tanto que podía morir! El problema era es que el sector el donde vivía el mayor eran todas las casa muy parecidas y se confundía con bastante facilidad, tampoco le daba el coraje como para preguntarle a alguien donde quedaba porque bueno, eso sería extraño. Así que aplicó una más fácil y le llamó, Clark respondió la llamada casi de inmediato.

"¿Si?"

"Oh, eh... Clark, estoy algo perdido y no logro guiarme con las direcciones ¿Crees que puedas venir a buscarme? Por favor" Aquello último fue bastante adorable según Kent, su bella voz temblorosa le hacía sonreír automáticamente.

El hombre de anteojos respondió un rápido "Si" y corrió hacia el destino en donde se encontraba el joven Batson, ambos cruzaron sus miradas y corrieron para lograr un abrazo lleno de amor, no se besaron por obvias razones así que comenzaron su camino en dirección al hogar del mayor tomados de la mano.  
Las personas pasaron por alto aquella acción porque parecían padre e hijo.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela Billy? —

— Normal, aburrida como siempre — Respondió mirando los bellos paisajes del pueblo.— Aunque aburrida y todo sé que no debo descuidar mis estudios —

— Eso está bien, me alegra que no seas un alumno problema — Continuó la conversación con una sonrisa divertida.

— Tampoco soy el alumno estrella, no te creas también tengo mi lado oscuro — Comentó siguiéndole la sonrisa.

— Me lo imagino, como cualquier adolescente tienes tus facetas de rebeldía.—

— ¿Tu no tuviste tu faceta?.—

— Claro que sí Billy, mis padres me dijeron que una vez me molesté tanto que volteé un tractor. **—** Río y el pequeño también, risa al unísono.— No recuerdo que edad tenía, creo que catorce o trece.—

— Woah... Eras muy fuerte incluso de pequeño.— Le miró asombrado.

— Y muy impulsivo.— Añadió.

Dieron una vuelta por las calles y el pequeño William se asombraba cada vez más con todas las casas, árboles y flores que estaban en el pueblo donde en alguna de esas casas residía Clark como un hombre separado que era visitado los fines de semana por su hijo Jonathan. El pueblo de Smallville era tal y como su nombre dictaba, pequeño, pero era perfecto para aquellas personas que buscaban estar en paz y que todo fuera mucho más rural, lejos de las ciudades y de los problemas con los villanos.

El recorrido comenzó a volverse muy silencioso, era normal ya que en general el lugar era tranquilo y callado, Clark llevó su vista hacia abajo mirando el cabello negro y brillante de Billy, era realmente hermoso pero entonces notó como el menor no estaba del todo bien, había algo que le molestaba en general y Kent lo sabía, no dudó en preguntar.

— Y... Cuéntame ¿Qué tal está Freddy? ¿Funciona la terapia?.— Rompió el silencio que se había formado hace unos instantes cuando solo se dedicaban a caminar y gozar de la compañía del otro.

— No lo sé, no veo muchos resultados positivos... Los resultados de los psiquiatras me hacen pensar que cada vez va empeorando.— Sus ojos se fueron hacia abajo mirando el pavimento con una tristeza tan repentina, los problemas de su hermano lo tenían bastante mal.

— ¿Tan mal? Tu me dijiste que solo tenía su trastorno depresivo mayor — Dudó con la preocupación a flote.

— Al parecer no es solo eso, le encontraron un par más de cosas que dejaron a Víctor y Rosa con la boca abierta, trastorno del ánimo y riesgo suicida.— Aquello último lo comentó casi en voz baja, le sabía tan mal eso.

— Oh por Dios, pero ¿Cómo?.— Comentó ya mucho más preocupado que antes a la vez que ya se acercaban al hogar del mayor.

— Esa es la parte que no entiendo, a veces le dan episodios realmente muy fuertes y de la nada, fue... Fue horrible encontrarlo en el baño, se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared, Víctor estuvo con él conteniéndolo mientras lo abrazaba y agarraba sus manos para dejara de dañarse —

Kent se dedicó a escuchar con atención en todo momento hasta llegar a la casa, abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, se acomodaron en el sofá y Clark le pidió al pequeño que continuara contándole, quería que su pareja tuviera la confianza para poder contar con el en todo lo que se le dificulte.

— Otro de esos episodios se presentó cuando fuimos de excursión en la escuela, de un momento a otro se escondió entre unos matorrales y comenzó a llorar, decía que solo era un estorbo y que sus enfermedades solo provocaban tristezas en nuestra familia — Evitaba el contacto visual con el hombre de ojos claros.

— ¿Te preocupa que se intente quitar la vida en algún momento verdad? — Preguntó lo obvio, a la vez que acercaba su mano al rostro del muchacho acariciándole, Billy le miró con esos ojos llenos de una tristeza profunda.

— Me preocupa que lo logre, Freddy ha intentado suicidarse cuatro veces en solo esta semana, la ventana, la escuela, el metro y el baño — Confirmó bajando la cabeza rápidamente, iba a comenzar a llorar si seguía hablando de aquello, pero necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera.

— ¿Estuviste cerca de él en alguna de esas ocasiones?.—

El menor movió la cabeza de lado a lado apretando los labios para luego dejar escapar el aire por la boca con la mandíbula temblorosa.

— Sólo en la del baño, se estaba demorando en la ducha y todos en casa nos preocupamos por eso porque sabemos los problemas que tiene y... Maldición, esa es una escena que jamás borraré de mi mente.— No lo había soportado más y las lágrimas fueron inevitables.— Estaba en la tina, mirándonos fijamente con una expresión arrepentida y cansada, su mejilla estaba apoyada sobre los costados de la ducha y las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.—

— Billy yo...—

— Le había quitado la navaja a Víctor y cortó su brazo derecho lo más que pudo, perdió sangre, se desmayó y estuvo en la clínica durante unos días para luego ser llevado a un psiquiátrico donde lo tuvieron retenido casi dos semanas.— Luego de decir aquello lloró, lloró como un bebé recién nacido y eso fue suficiente para hacer que el mayor lo abrazara, claramente Billy no se encontraba para nada de bien con toda la situación en su hogar.

Freddy era uno de los pilares fundamentales para su felicidad, era su todo, no podía soportar que su hermano estuviese pasando por tanto dolor y no poder hacer nada para ayudarle, nada que le ayudara realmente.

— Ya, ya, mi vida... Sácalo todo, no te preocupes, te aseguro que Freddy estará mejor a medida que avancen los meses ¿Si? Todas estas cosas tienen solución solo tienes que ser paciente y no caer en desesperación.— Acariciaba la espalda del niño con tranquilidad apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Billy y depositaba uno que otro beso.- Y no olvides lo más importante, siempre tienes que estar ahí para él —

Se quedaron abrazados un par de horas hasta que el menor se quedó dormido, fue casi inmediato, Clark se lo quitó de encima con cuidado, lo recostó sobre el sofá y lo cubrió con su chaqueta, cuando despertara se llevaría una Bonita sorpresa, el almuerzo que le había prometido el mismísimo Kent, almuerzo que haría el con sus propias manos.

Y así como así avanzó el tiempo, desde las doce de la tarde hasta las dos, fue así que cuando el menor despertó vio como en la pequeña mesa estaba servido su plato favorito, lasaña, los cubiertos eran bellísimos y él hombre de pie junto a la mesa lo era aún más.

— Es la primera vez que cocino lasaña, espero te guste — Comentó con las mejillas algo coloradas, Billy sonrió en respuesta y caminó para que ambos se sentaran y disfrutaran el almuerzo.

Fue una tarde maravillosa para ambos, luego de almorzar fueron a la parte de atrás de la casa donde estaba el jardín que Clark cuidaba en su tiempo libre, era extenso y algunas flores necesitaban crecer más pero como el hombre los cuidaba tan bien su crecimiento sería bastante bueno y rápido, en parte de la tarde jugaron con agua ya que cuando Kent las estaba regando le arrojó agua intencionalmente al menor para molestarlo y el respondió lanzándole una cubeta con agua sucia. A Billy le hacía muy bien la compañía de Clark y lo mismo era para el hombre adulto, eran sus complementos para ser felices.

Luego de la divertida tarde ambos contemplaron como poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando en un hermoso atardecer digno de una película romántica, los grillos no se hicieron esperar y comenzó a escucharse el característico sonidito que emiten aquellas simpáticas criaturas, hacía frío y estaban empapados y llenos de barro así que entraron a la casa para darse una ducha, ducha que terminó en baño de tina, se limpiaron los cuerpos mutuamente con tranquilidad, las manos de Clark pasaban por los cabellos del menor limpiándolo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y lo mismo hizo William. Después de aquello, Kent le prestó su pijama que usaba de niño, la tenía guardada en recuerdo de una bonita adolescencia e infancia y como el chiquillo era de baja estatura le quedaba perfecto, ambos se encontraban limpios, calentitos y juntos en el sofá viendo unas películas con galletas y leche. Estuvieron así desde las ocho de la noche hasta las doce, luego de eso limpiaron todo y el menor se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes.

 _"¿Así sería mi vida si viviera con Clark?"_ Pensaba mirándose el reflejo, escupió, enjuagó y luego fue hacia la habitación del hombre para recostarse en su cama, era cómoda y grande. _"Sería maravillosa"_

Luego de unos instantes el mayor entró en la habitación con el pijama, apagó la luz de la habitación y se recostó al lado del pequeño, le abrazó con paz y Billy no dudó en responder al afectuoso abrazo lleno de calor y amor.

— ¿Qué tal el día? — Susurró.

— Mejor de lo que pensaba, amo estar contigo.— Susurró en respuesta.

— Yo también amo estar contigo, quisiera que viviéramos juntos, creo que sería genial.— Comentó agradeciendo la oscuridad para ocultar su rubor y que solo iluminara la luz de la luna.

— Oh, ¡A mi también me encantaría que viviésemos juntos!.— Esa sonrisa latente no se la quitaba nadie.

Clark tomó con cuidado la mano del menor y con la otra libre le acarició la mejilla, sintió como su rostro se iba calentado, era tan lindo.

— Ya crecerás lo suficiente y formaremos una familia.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

William no dijo nada, se dedicó a admirar el hermoso rostro que tenía en frente asintiendo para luego juntar sus labios con los de Clark, beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia y en un dos por tres la ropa comenzó a desaparecer, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una fantasía de placer y lujuria, los sonidos húmedos solo se oían allí y los gemidos del menor alcanzaban la mitad del pasillo.

Las sábanas poco a poco se empapaban de sudor, a medida que avanzó el reloj el hombre adulto se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de Billy, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, tenía las manitas sobre el pecho del mayor mientras que este lo ayudaba a moverse con las manos en sus nalgas, logró divisarlo mejor cuando entre medio de las cortinas la luz blanca de la luna hizo acto de presencia, no se cansaría de decirlo, Billy era un joven hermoso.

Ya pasada la larga noche, cuando comenzó a salir el sol anunciando un nuevo día, ninguno de los dos despertó, estaban abrazados, sus cuerpos desnudos formaban uno y no querían separarse, fue entonces que en un rato después el sonido del timbre despertó al hombre, se vistió con una bata y cubrió el cuerpo de su pareja con las mantas para que no le diera frío.

Caminó, hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió llevándose una desagradable sorpresa, Lois junto a Jon, ojo que desagradable por la presencia de su ex esposa, sintió su cuerpo helado ¿Cómo le explicaría a su hijo que un joven está dormido en su cama y desnudo?.

— Lois... ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunta estúpida, pero se había puesto nervioso.

— Es sábado, Jon tiene que pasar el fin de semana contigo, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras, que irresponsable Clark — Respondió la mujer cruzando sus brazos dejando en claro su molestia.

— Oh, si, si, claro, no lo había olvidado es solo qué...—

— Sea lo que sea no me interesa.— Luego de aquello dejó un beso en la cabeza de su hijo y se retiró en su auto, dejando a Jon junto a un preocupado Clark.

— Te ves asustado papá ¿Todo bien?.— Le niño tomó la mano de su padre para luego soltarle y entrar a la casa.

El adulto no sabía que hacer.


	4. Yerbera

Pánico, miedo y un recelo increíble eran las emociones que rondaban la cabeza de Clark, su hijo se paseó por el living y tomó asiento sobre el sofá para comenzar a jugar con sus piernas, tomó su bolso y lo abrió para sacar un lápiz con un cuadernillo. Dibujaba en completo silencio.

El mayor cerró la puerta, caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación encontrándose con su pareja estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, seguía desnudo ¡Tenía que vestirse e irse! Kent cerró la puerta con seguro y casi corrió donde estaba Billy.

— Woah, woah, ¿Qué pasa? Casi me arrollas.— Comentó divertido agarrando los brazos de Clark, luego de aquello le dio un corto beso en los labios ya que se encontraban en la misma posición.— Buen día.—

— Eh... ¡Billy! Erm...— No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, se alejó del menor y agarró las cosas de este ayudándolo a vestirse sin mucho cuidado.

— ¡Detente!, me estás lastimando.- Dijo apartándose con ya una notable confusión.— ¿Qué pasa?.— Dudó mientras se acomodaba los pantalones.

— Tenemos visita, mi hijo.— Se dio un golpe en la frente con su mano derecha.— Lo había olvidado —

— ¿¡Qué!? — Su grito no se hizo esperar y rápidamente sus labios fueron cubiertos por la mano del adulto.

Clark corrió hacia su clóset para cambiarse de ropa con rapidez, antes de salir de la habitación miró al chiquillo quien por obvias razones se encontraba bastante dolido, en palabras fuertes era casi como una trabajadora sexual, viene, pasan la noche y se va.

— Billy yo... Lo siento te lo voy a compensar ¡Te lo prometo! — Luego de aquello salió de la habitación.

Batson cruzó los brazos, enojado, claramente estaba molesto, triste, se sentó sobre la cama para poder abrochar sus zapatillas, luego de estar vestido abrió la cortina y luego la ventana, ¿Cómo rayos se iba a ir? Era un segundo piso y si saltaba era obvio que se haría daño, Clark estaba asustado y Billy sabía que cuando su pareja se asustaba actuaba impulsivamente así que no le sorprendió del todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Suspiró y se apoyó sobre los bordes de la ventana, puso sus pies con cuidado pero en un dos por tres se resbaló y comenzó una caída que no pudo evitar, no quería salir lastimado así que no tuvo opción.

— ¡Shazam! — Gritó en desesperación y terminó flotando por encima del césped.

Suspiró aliviado ya que esa hubiera sido una fea caída, pero entonces el sonido del gran ventanal hizo que los pelitos de su cuerpo de levantaran inmediatamente.

— ¿Capitán? — Jon Kent preguntó en voz alta mirándolo flotar atrás de su casa, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.— ¡Capitán Maravilla! No puedo creer que esté por aquí —

Salió de la casa hacia la parte de atrás para acercársele haciendo retroceder de miedo al mayor, Billy estaba realmente asustado pero parecía ser que el menor no sospechó en ningún momento de que el superhéroe estuviera ahí.

— Oh si, así es amiguito, estaba paseando por el mundo y quise pasar a ver a mi colega...—

— ¡Superman! — Le interrumpió respondiendo emocionado el niño de anteojos.— ¡No puedo creerlo! Es sensacional, le iré a decir a mi papá —

— No es necesario Jonathan, ya estoy aquí — El menor volteó la cabeza hacia un lado mirando el rostro sorprendido de su padre.- Mira nada más, Shazam colega no te veía desde hace mucho.—Se acercó como si nada estrechando su mano en un acto de completa amistad.

Lo mejor sería disimular absolutamente todo, era lo mejor para el niño, pero Billy se sentía mal, era como si trataran de tonto al joven Kent, luego de soltarle miró al chiquillo el cual estaba emocionado.

— ¿Le gustaría jugar conmigo? — Preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa, Shazam aceptó.

Jonathan con su súper velocidad corrió dentro de su casa, sacó del bolso una bola de béisbol y ambos caminaron un poco más lejos de la casa. Era emocionante para el chiquillo tener otra compañía que no fuese su padre, madre o Damian, agradeció a todos los Dioses que Shazam estuviera allí, iba a ser un día divertido.

A medida que se alejaban el menor observaba los detalles del traje del superhéroe.

— Eres un niño ¿Verdad? — Se detuvieron, el pequeño levantó una ceja y su expresión demostraba una leve sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? — Respondió la duda con otra duda, se había asustado, no esperaba eso, que miedo, este niño ya le había provocado dos sustos en muy poco tiempo.

— Bueno, sus aptitudes son muy infantiles para ser las de un adulto, digo, conozco a adultos que suelen ser amistosos y divertidos, como mi tío Barry, Flash — Jugaba con el balón pasándolo de mano en mano.— Pero usted es diferente, come caramelos como loco, se ríe del hombre plástico ¡Y no lo culpo, yo también lo hago! — Le sonrió lanzando el balón hacia arriba.

William estaba sudando de los nervios, lo estaban descubriendo, un niño pequeño estaba descifrando su identidad secreta.

— En fin todas esas cosas que normalmente los niños hacen, además... Mi mejor amigo me comentó algo acerca de un tal Billy Batson — Detuvo el balón y miró al adulto el cual estaba realmente sorprendido.— Que no comprendía como la liga de la justicia permitía a niños en ella —

Se quedaron en silencio con el potente sol pegándoles en la cabeza, claro, eran las doce del día y hacia un gran calor, Shazam continuó en silencio durante unos instantes, se miraban fijamente hasta que entonces decidió hablar.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pensabas decirme todo esto? —

— La verdad es que nunca, no lo planeé solo sucedió ya que usted estaba aquí —

— Pues eres más inteligente de lo que pensaba, mucho más inteligente —

— ¿Entonces es cierto? ¿Es un niño? —

El capitán asintió rápidamente a la vez que se inclinaba para quedar a su altura, notó como la expresión del menor era una sorpresa total, no esperaba que fuera cierto, creyó que solo era una teoría del pequeño Wayne, pero ¿Damian le mentiría? ¿Además con una cosa como esa? Claramente no conocía a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Y por qué tan interesado? — Cuestionó el superhéroe soltando una que otra risita.

— Es que creí que podríamos ser amigos, para mí un niño es la oportunidad perfecta para hacer un nuevo amigo.— Respondió con toda la sinceridad de su corazón.

"Es un Ángel" Pensó al verlo tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, era un jovencito precioso.

— Me encantaría que fuéramos amigos — Formó un puño y el menor chocó el suyo con el de él.

Por su parte Clark limpiaba la casa, cambió las sábanas borrando todo acto de consumación sexual, condones, uno que otro juguete, ¿Qué podría decir? Había sido una noche salvaje, ordenó la ropa a una gran velocidad y guardó absolutamente todo. Se apoyó contra la pared respirando agitadamente, pasó una mano por su cuello y ya ahora mucho más relajado que antes fue hacia abajo, con intención de ir hacia donde estaba Shazam y su pequeño, fue un recorrido corto hasta que entonces se detuvo en seco al ver a dos pequeños jugando.

Era Billy y Jon, jugaban con aquella pelotita, se la lanzaban y atrapaban, estaba sorprendido, el hombre de acero comenzó a pensar que su pareja le habría contado todo a su hijo pero eso parecía ser completamente improbable porque si fuera así no estarían jugando con tanta calma y felicidad, no se quiso acercar más para no interrumpir el momento divertido de su pequeño y su pareja.

Él día pasaba como cualquier otro, William recibió una llamada de Rosa, el le explicó todo de una forma que sonara creíble y así fue para ella, pero ya como a las tres de la tarde Clark fue quien recibió la llamada, Bruce, obviamente contestó con algo de timidez. Estaba sentado viendo a los dos niños a ahora jugar a trepar, Billy podría tener quince pero era muy agradable con Jon, se llevaron de maravilla casi de inmediato, daba igual la diferencia de edad.

— ¿Si? —

"Damian ya va para tu hogar, estate atento"

— ¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando? —

"Jonathan invitó a Damian para que se quedara en tu hogar ¿Lo olvidaste?"

¿Qué demonios le ocurría hoy? ¡Se estaba olvidando de todas las cosas importantes! Terminó la conversación diciendo que iba a estar atento cuando llegara el pequeñito, rió al guardar su celular ya que se imaginó su hogar como un jardín infantil, oh, no tenía que pensar así de su pareja, él sabía que lo que más le molestaba a William era que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, si lo era, pero odiaba que Clark se lo recalcara cada vez que podía, tenía que evitar cierto tipo de comentarios.

Los jovencitos volvieron al hogar del mayor luego de uno hora, la habían pasado muy bien pero el quinceañero ya tenía que irse, había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa y tenía que volver, bebieron agua como locos y el chiquito tuvo que ir al baño, aquella leve estancia de tiempo fue suficiente para que Clark y Billy se dieran un dulce beso para despedirse, se separaron cuando oyeron la cadena del baño, el niño volvió con las manos secas y limpias y con agua en el rostro de bebé que tenía.

— Fue muy divertido Jon, pero ya tengo que irme —

— Oh ¿De verdad? Te hubieras quedado un rato más y habrías tenido el placer de conocer a Damian, se llevarían bien — Habló aún animado mirando a los ojos azules de Billy.

— Ya será para la próxima ¿Si? No tengo el menor inconveniente — Respondió acariciando el hombro de su amigo.

Todos caminaron hacia la puerta y al abrirla el adolescente sintió como era abrazado con fuerza por parte de Jonathan, un abrazo cálido y dulce digno de un niño pequeño puro e inocente, el mayor algo sorprendido sin pensarlo dos veces le siguió el abrazo dejando su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, al momento de separarse la mirada de Jon se fue hacia la calle viendo en la vereda a Damian de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, su habitual expresión de desagrado intacto en el rostro, pero era diferente, algo más había en esa mirada de odio profundo, él chiquillo no sabría como interpretarlo pero él mayor si, Billy conocía esa expresión.

Era la expresión de una persona celosa.

— ¡Damian! — Corrió hacia su amigo pero no hubo algún tipo de contacto físico, nada y eso era porque el pequeño Wayne no era de expresar sus sentimientos, era tosco y arisco, una bolita de odio.— Mira el es Billy Batson, es mi nuevo amigo —

— Shazam, lo conozco, te lo dije, era un mocoso dentro del cuerpo de un adulto.— Cruzó los brazos dejando ver su molestia.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿"Mocoso"? Soy mayor que tu, además ni siquiera me conoces — Salió del marco de la puerta y caminó en dirección hacia los chicos quedando en frente de Damian.

— Tu alta estatura no me intimida ni impresiona — Era de admirar esa capacidad de ser tan amenazante y medir uno con cincuenta y siete, ese era el mismísimo Damian Wayne, el hijo de Batman.

— No busco intimidarte y mucho menos impresionarte, niñito —

— tt — Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo apretando los puños.

Clark miraba la escena confuso, no comprendía la situación, conocía muy bien a Damian y sabía lo complicado que era de tratar pero ¿Iniciar una discusión por que si? No era algo del todo normal, tal vez el pequeño tuvo una pelea con su papá, eso si sería algo normal teniendo en cuenta como se llevan, pero no estaba bien, se acercó a los dos y los separó dejando su mano en los hombros ajenos.

— Ya es suficiente, Billy puedes volver a casa, cuídate — El chiquillo asintió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse para luego gritar "Shazam" y volar hasta su hogar.— ¿Damian? ¿Algo que decir? —

— Lo siento señor Kent — Luego de eso, caminó hacia dentro de la casa.

Jon quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada toda la situación ocurrida en ese instante, se equivocó completamente al pensar que Billy y Damian podrían si quiera llevarse bien, pero no lo entendía, dejó ese pensamiento de lado para entrar a la casa, Clark suspiró con lástima, ya lo extrañaba.

Pasó la tarde normal, los chicos pasaron un momento de amigos precioso, jugando videojuegos tomando refrescos y hablando de muchas cosas, obviamente el que más hablaba era Jon pero al menos a Damian le encantaba escucharle.

Ya para la noche el pequeño fue donde su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de que este se durmiera, cerró la puerta de la habitación de Clark para después dirigirse a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y recostarse sobre su cama, su pijama era realmente muy tierno, tan tierno como Jon, Damian por su parte se encontraba en el saco de dormir sobre un suave colchón que se encontraba en el suelo, al lado de la cama del menor.

Al momento de apagar las luces y que solo se iluminara muy poco la luna Jonathan se decidió por hablar y romper el silencio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? —

— Nada —

— Estabas muy enojado con Billy, ni siquiera se conocen, podrías darle una oportunidad, es un muchacho realmente encantador — Se movió apoyando su peso sobre su brazo y sonriéndole de manera burlesca.

— No me interesa en absoluto ser su amigo —

— Bueno, solo decía — Dejó escapar un suspiro a la vez que se sentaba en su cama.— Eres un aguafiestas —

Damian se le quedó viendo, se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido y se subió a la cama de Jonathan.

En la habitación de Clark este se mensajeaba con Billy preguntándole que tal todo y como se sentía después de todo lo ocurrido en la tarde, este obviamente le dejó en claro que se había molestado por lo que ocurrió en la mañana pero que dejando de lado eso lo había pasado realmente muy bien, adoraba todos los segundos a su lado, la conversación terminó volviéndose muy melosa pero estaba bien para ambos.

Luego de un par de horas, se despidieron, Kent dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodó para dormirse en un dos por tres.

En la habitación del menor la cama que le habían hecho a Damian estaba vacía, ya que este se encontraba sobre la de Jon, él de ojos azules acariciaba la nuca y cabellos negros del más bajito con sus dos manos, a la vez que ambos se besaban gustosamente, un beso que no contenía ni una pisca de inocencia, Kent mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de su acompañante mientras bajaba con lentitud sus manos acariciando la espalda de Damian para finalizar su recorrido dejando estas sobre el trasero redondo del mayor, este estaba descubierto porque el pantalón de su pijama estaba sobre las colchas de la cama de Jon.

Se separaron en busca de aire y el de baja estatura aprovechó eso para comenzar un recorrido de besos, lamidas y suaves mordidas por el cuello de Jonathan bajando hasta sus clavículas, desabotonando su pijama.

— No dejes marcas — Su voz ya no sonaba dulce como siempre, era algo ronca y ruda.

— No — Respondió firme.

Pocas eran las veces donde solían hacer este tipo de actividades, eran agradables para ambos ya que estaban experimentando, poniendo a prueba todos los videos porno que solían ver juntos, era un experimento divertido llevado a cabo por niños descubriendo su sexualidad. No eran del todo expertos pero cada vez se volvía mucho mejor y mucho más placentero.


	5. Hortensia

Día lunes ocho con treinta, Billy pestañeó un par de veces para luego abrir sus ojos con pesadez, se sentó en la cama y pasó sus manos sobre su rostro, estaba cansado y si fuera por él seguiría durmiendo pero no podía, se quedó quieto pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su pareja tres días atrás que hablaban acerca de la escuela, Billy se río internamente.

No le sabía bien mentirle a Clark, pero era lo mejor para que no hiciera preguntas sobre el tema, la verdad era que ni Billy ni sus hermanos iban a la escuela, estudiaban en casa desde que Freddy manifestó sus enfermedades, no podían dejarlo solo por sus ataques y por el horario médico. A la que más se le dificultó esto además de la pequeña Darla la cual no quería dejar a sus amigos fue a Mary la cual se tuvo que adaptar a las clases de la universidad en casa.

El pelinegro bajó con cuidado de la litera y cuando ya tuvo los pies en el suelo estiró sus manos soltando un largo suspiro con rastros de sueño, miró a su hermano aún dormido acurrucado entre las mantas con aquella expresión de tranquilidad que a Billy más que generarle paz le generaba preocupación.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro otra vez pero con dirección a la salida, caminó en dirección al baño y ya allí se dio una ducha, se quitó el pijama amarillo que suele usar para dormir, adorable. Al momento de entrar a la ducha se quedó pensativo, habían cosas en su cabeza, cosas que normalmente no deberían estar en la mente de un adolescente.

_"Él niñito Wayne... ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Jon me dijo que odiaba a todo el mundo pero, conmigo pareciera que me asesinaba con esos ojos verdes"_

Pensaba enjuagando sus cabellos con champú mirando hacia abajo como el agua se iba por el agujero de la cañería, continuó limpiando cada parte de su cuerpo delgado a la vez que muchos más pensamientos rondaban por su mente, algunos eran buenos y otros eran más que nada dudas, pasó sus manos por sus rodillas con cuidado ya que estas estaban marcadas con moretones muy notorios y la verdad era que le dolían. Debió obedecer a Clark, era obvio pero el niño quería hacerle una felación arrodillado en el suelo, el hombre le advirtió de las consecuencias pero Billy al estar drogado con tanto placer no hizo caso.

" _¿Seré muy adicto al sexo?"_

Se preguntó mirando sus rodillas con curiosidad mientras el agua bajaba de su cabeza y por su cuello, "Puede ser", se respondió pero luego se puso a pensar que quizá sea porque es un adolescente prepuber y se interesaba demasiado en esas cosas, soltó una leve risa terminado de enjuagar su cabello para finalizar su baño. Cuando ya estuvo seco y vestido volvió a la habitación encontrándose con su hermano viendo su celular al parecer se mensajeaba con alguien, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, raro en él.

— Buenos días, que extraño que estés despierto — Habló el pelinegro entrando y se subió en la escalera de la litera para comenzar a ordenar su cama.

— Buenas y me despertó el sonido del agua — Respondió aún con la vista pegada al aparato.

— Ya veo... Lamento haber cortado tu sueño, si quieres puedes volver a dormir no tengo ningún inconveniente — Acomodaba las almohadas con cuidado.

— Nah, estoy bien no te preocupes, muy bien — Dijo y luego rió divertido, Billy lo escuchaba teclear en su teléfono.

El chico se bajó, cruzó los brazos y dejó notar su duda levantando una ceja a lo que Freddy al verlo sonrió con las mejillas algo ruborizadas cubriendo sus labios con su mano derecha, a William se le fue inevitable sonreír al verlo tan feliz así que se sentó en el borde de la cama para escuchar la respuesta que le daría el rubio.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —

— Te lo cuento si tu me dices quien es tu pareja — Dijo y sacó la lengua con burla, vio como el chico suspiraba mientras movía sus ojos hacia arriba.

— Eso es chantaje —

— Si, hermoso chantaje — Soltó una risa malvada muy falsa a lo que su hermano reaccionó con una sonrisa divertida para luego asentir.

— Bien, bien... Pero es un secreto y no puedes contárselo a nadie porque podría ser muy malo ¿Si? —

Frederick asintió bastante sorprendido ya que no esperaba que su hermano fuera a contarle, Billy guardó silencio esperando que el primero que hablase fuese el de cabellos dorados a lo que este notó casi de inmediato, mandó un mensaje en su celular para luego bloquearlo dejarlo de lado. Inspiró por la nariz para después dejar salir el aire por esta.

— Bien, estoy empezando una relación — Sonrió, la verdad era que estaba muy feliz.

— ¿De verdad? Eso es genial, pero, ¿Con quien? No sales mucho —

— Con Batman ¿No es genial? Hablamos todos los días por mensajes y a veces por llamadas —

A Billy se le cayó el rostro, estaba pálido y casi se desmaya, le costó asimilarlo, se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que después de unos instantes Freddy se partió de risa, carcajada tras carcajada mirando a un confuso Billy.

— ¡Te estoy tomando el pelo! Hubieras visto tu cara — Se agarraba la panza mientras su risa se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Billy respiró aliviado y despertó de su estado de shock.

— ¡Idiota! Casi me da un infarto — Se llevó una mano al pecho para luego reír con tranquilidad.— Ya ahora si, ¿Quién es? —

— Lo siento, lo siento — Se limpió una lágrima de tanto reírse y se calmó.— Bien, es una chica... Su nombre es Courtney, vive por allá en Nebraska con su padre, tiene dieciocho, lo sé, lo sé es demasiado adulta para mi pero es encantadora — Luego de decir eso Billy notó como su hermano estaba colorado y muy feliz, el chiquillo agarró su celular y le enseñó una foto de ella, era realmente bellísima, cabello rubio largo, ojos de un color azul potente y unos grandes frenos en sus dientes blancos.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos, claro que conocía a esa chica, habían tenido una corta relación hace ya un tiempo, "Stargirl" junto con el gran y poderoso "Shazam", fue algo pasajero ya que hubieron bastantes diferencias de opinión y jamás pasó algo más "allá", lo mejor sería no decirle nada sobre aquello a su hermano ya que se le veía realmente feliz y emocionado de por fin conocer a alguien tan especial como ella, William sabía lo grandiosa que Courtney era así que supuso que Freddy estaría bien si continuaba el contacto con ella.

— Es muy hermosa — Fue lo que respondió relajando la vista y viendo al rubio.— ¿Y a ella tu le gustas? — Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

— Me gusta creer eso, pero la verdad no lo sé, quiere verme en persona y salir conmigo a pasear, a realizar muchas actividades pero, aún no le he contado de mis enfermedades y de mi discapacidad — Observó con tristeza en los ojos, un cambio muy repentino pero lamentablemente normal para Freddy.

— ¿Y por qué no le dices? Si ella te quiere tanto lo comprenderá — Asumió ya qué la verdad no tenía idea de como reaccionaría su ex.

— No lo sé Billy, es complicado, hay muchas posibilidades de que me rechace y que no vuelva a hablarme si sabe de todo esto, de todas maneras yo solo arruino todo — Sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre su hombro.

— Bueno, como dice la frase que vi en una película "Si no te habla tal vez es que no es la chica para ti" — Aquellas palabras hicieron sonreír al chico de ojos celestes, William se puso de pie con una sonrisa divertida y puso sus manos sobre su cintura como la típica pose de súper héroe.— Invítala a salir hoy —

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Billy no puedo hacer eso! —

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Es una chica muy ocupada? Pues no lo creo —

— Hoy tiene que ir a la universidad, es lunes —

— ¿Y hasta que hora? —

— Eh... Pues hasta las doce creo, ella me comenta que tiene diferencia de horarios, al menos con los demás aunque no me ha dicho nunca el porqué —

— ¡Perfecto!, invítala y yo escogeré tu ropa — Billy no permitió que Freddy agregara nada más y caminó dando uno que otro brinco hasta llegar al closet donde ambos compartían las prendas y empezar a buscar ropa para su hermano.

El rubio miró la hora de su celular la cual marcaba "9:20", tragó saliva nervioso y se metió al chat que tenía con aquella chica, con las manos temblorosas comenzó a escribir.

_"Court, oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de la universidad?"_

El mensaje no tardó nada en ser respondido.

_"Tengo que hacer una cosa corta sin mucha importancia, pero no te preocupes hablaré contigo cuando la haya terminado ¿Por?"_

Volvió a tragar saliva cada vez más nervioso hasta que finalmente mandó la tan esperada pregunta.

_"¿Te gustaría que saliésemos después de que salgas de la universidad?"_

_"¿Estas en Nebraska Freddy? ¡No me lo creo! ¿Viniste por mi?"_

_"Solo por ti... Voy en camino para allá, espero verte con ansias"_

_"Yo también espero verte con ansias, me pondré muy bonita"_

_"No es necesario, eres perfecta así"_

_"Lo haré de igual manera"_ Mandó un emoticón sacando la lengua el cual hizo reír a un Freddy completamente ruborizado, coordinaron una hora y el sitio.

Freddy miró a Billy el cual había dejado todas las prendas necesarias sobre la cama, el rubio asintió dando entender que la cita había funcionado, el chiquillo de rojo ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y lo acompañó hasta el baño, luego de darse una ducha corta el pelinegro entró para cubrirlo con las toallas y ayudarlo a llegar a la habitación para que se cambiara de ropa, luego de ello se perfumó y peinó para quedar "ordenado" No era bueno en esas cosas, nunca había tenido pareja ni mucho menos novia, se afirmó con sus bastones mirándose al espejo.

— Tienes que darle unas flores, la clásica, muy patético pero es un gesto lindo — Interrumpió el silencio William ordenando la cama de Freddy.

— No sé si le gustan las flores —

— Hey, tranquilo, solo es un detalle ya que es la primera vez que se ven en persona, tienes que estar más relajado, todo va a salir muy bien —

— ¿Vas a estar conmigo? —

— Mal trío — Rió.— Pero no te preocupes, los estaré vigilando transformado, así que si te surgen problemas estaré allí para ti — Acomodó las almohadas y se dio vuelta mirando a su discapacitado hermano.— Todo saldrá de maravilla, tengo toda la confianza de que saldrá estupendo —

Freddy tomó aire por la nariz y la dejó escapar por la boca, fue abrazado por Billy quien seguía diciéndole lo bien que le iría, el chico de cabellos dorados se sentía tan feliz de poder contar siempre con su familia, en especial con Bill, eran un gran equipo, lo adoraba más que a su propia vida. Luego de un largo abrazo se separaron y fueron en dirección a las escaleras, William aprovechó la instancia mientras bajaban para observar la hora la cual marcaba "10:28".

Ya abajo se dieron cuenta que en la mesa solo se hallaban Rosa y Mary, Víctor estaba en la cocina preparándose un café, asumieron que Eugene, Pedro y Darla seguían dormidos.

— Buen día familia — Habló el rubio tomando asiento a un lado de Mary la cual desayunaba gustosamente, le dedicó una simpática y bella sonrisa.

Rosa notó como Freddy lucía "vivo" y además estaba bañado, arreglado y perfumado, aquello llamó poderosamente su atención de manera muy positiva.

— ¿Qué panorama tienen para hoy chicos? — Preguntó la bella mujer.

— Vamos a pasear por toda Philadelphia, hablaremos de nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, jugaremos en arcades y finalizaremos nuestro día comiendo unos sándwichs de campeones.— Respondió Freddy sirviéndose jugo y de paso sirviéndole a su hermano.

— Freddy ya lo dijo todo, la pasaremos súper — Agregó para luego beber del jugo natural que había preparado Darla el día de ayer.

— ¿Eso no es lo que hacen todos los lunes? — Preguntó la chica de cabellos castaños mirándolos.

— Así es querida — Le respondió el rubio después de beber jugo.

— ¿No les gustaría hacer otra cosa? — Mary tomó su pan con queso y le dio un mordisco.

— Así está bien Mary, a Freddy y a mi nos gusta nuestro panorama, es divertido y familiar.— William le guiñó el ojo a su hermana adoptiva, ¿seductor? Parece ya que ella reaccionó con un leve rubor sobre las mejillas, sonrió para luego bajar la cabeza.

— Ya veo, me parece bien que inviertan su tiempo entre ustedes dos y potencien su amistad.— Bebió del café.

El desayuno se hizo agradable para todos, Víctor vino casi después y se sentó al lado de Rosa, de inmediato sacó tema de conversación con los dos muchachos y hablaron hasta que se acabaron el desayuno, al pasar el rato Freddy se puso de pie, Billy le ayudó a subir por las escaleras, su objetivo era ir a cepillar sus dientes otra vez y así lo hizo, tenía que verse bien y quería que todo saliese perfecto.

Los chicos salieron de su hogar despidiéndose de la familia y comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Billy se mensajeaba con Clark, le contaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y el mostraba su emoción en su escritura, el hombre adulto se sentía feliz por el hermano de su pareja y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo en su cita, por su parte Freddy se mensajeaba con Courtney la cual no paraba de decirle lo emocionada que estaba de conocer por fin en persona a ese chico que tanto llamaba su atención. Entraron a un callejón fijándose en que nadie los estaba viendo ambos gritaron "Shazam" y así como así los dos emprendieron vuelo, Freddy cargaba en su mano izquierda las dos muletas y Billy cargaba las flores que anteriormente habían comprado, tenía cuidado de no estropearlas con el viento.

Pasó el rato y con mucho cuidado aterrizaron en otro callejón, esta vez el único que gritó la palabra mágica fue el rubio, Billy le entregó las flores y le deseó mucha suerte, Freddy se derretía de los nervios, pero caminó con seguridad hasta salir del callejón, el lugar donde habían acordado era en unas calles casi vacías, tenía una estatua, una fuente y muchas flores al rededor, era un pueblo pequeño y parecía ser el sitio donde vivía la muchacha.

Freddy miró su celular con la mano libre y notó la hora "12:53", había llegado a tiempo, dejó escapar aire por la boca y se dedicó a observar a la estatua durante un rato hasta que entonces un mensaje de Courtney llamó su atención haciéndolo sobresaltar, vio por fuera del mensaje que le había mandado una foto, al abrir el susodicho mensaje se dio cuenta que era una foto de el mismo de espalda.

 _"¿Estoy viendo a un galán?"_ Era el mensaje junto a un emoticón de corazón.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la sonrisa de lata de la chica que le gustaba, sus vellos del cuerpo se levantaron por el pánico, ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, la chica quería llorar de alegría, Freddy aún no podía creerlo así que lo que atinó a hacer fue seguirle el abrazo, al momento de separarse Courtney se limpió alguna que otra lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos, la emoción pudo con ella.

— Tu nariz es más grande en persona — Dijo mirándolo, el rubio se sintió mal consigo mismo.— Pero no importa, te ves tan galán — Freddy ahora algo colorado le entregó aquellas flores y la muchacha las tomó entre sus manos.— Que detalle más bello, ven, vamos a dar un paseo — La chica se agarró del brazo de Frederick y juntos comenzaron a caminar.

Billy se encontraba flotando por encima del techo de una casa, los miraba con una sonrisa, le encantó el hecho de que ella no mostrara interés en la discapacidad de Freddy, era como si no existiese, todo bien ahí, Courtney si que era una chica maravillosa.

Y así como así los seguía de lejos, los miraba caminar afirmados del brazo, darse uno que otro mimito, era bastante adorable de ver, Freddy se veía feliz, las horas siguieron pasando hasta que comenzó a caer el sol, fue allí cuando Billy se dio cuenta que al parecer estaban hablando de temas mucho más serios ya que los dos no cambiaban su expresión, estaban sentados en una banca disfrutando de un helado, pero ambos estaban tristes, después de eso el día concluyó para los dos, había sido el mejor día para ambos, muchas risas y diversión, al momento de despedirse delante de la estatua donde se habían visto por primera vez Billy aterrizó en el callejón ocultándose pero observando a la vez.

— Espero con ansias volver a salir juntos — Dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas.— Te voy a extrañar mucho —

— Y yo a ti — Comentó acariciando su mejilla con su mano derecha y limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas que caían de su ojo.

Esa fue la primera vez que William vio como su hermano tomaba la iniciativa, tomó a la muchacha con mucha suavidad por sus dos mejillas y juntaron sus labios formando un beso lleno de emociones, se separaron con los rostros colorados, rieron juntos hasta que finalmente se separaron. Shazam se acercó a su hermano al momento de darse cuenta de que ella se había ido de allí, el rubio ya no quiso transformarse de nuevo así que el viaje de vuelta el capitán cargó a su hermano en completo silencio, aterrizó en un parque ya para la anochecer, gritó "Shazam" y los dos chicos tomaron asiento sobre el césped.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Rompió el silencio.

— Sufre de depresión, su madre falleció hace un tiempo y vive solo con su padre, su horario es diferente porque después de las clases va a terapia de grupo, tiene un severo trauma con su pérdida, sabía que no estaba bien pero ella dijo que mejoraría, se tiene mucha fe y yo también le tengo fe, sé que mejorará, le gustan las muñecas de porcelana, jugar en la lluvia... Y colecciona objetos extraños.— Movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermano y le dedicó una gran sonrisa — Es más maravillosa de lo que imaginaba —

— ¿Le hablaste de tus problemas de salud? —

— Si, dijo que me apoyaba en todo y que siempre podría contar con ella ¿Te das cuenta? Es como un milagro, me siento más vivo que nunca — Comentó con una triste sonrisa.

Freddy no estaba bien, se sentía miserable, pensaba que Courtney solo sintió pena por él y por eso pasaron el día juntos, Freddy tenía claro que era un estorbo para todos y sabía que para ella solo era una piedra más en el camino, ya tenía suficiente con el dolor de perder a su madre y ahora tendría que cargar con que su posible novio fuese un suicida en potencia, mucho dolor y preocupación, pensaba el rubio.

— Me alegra mucho que pasaras un día estupendo, te lo mereces y mereces a alguien que te ame y acepte como eres —

— Eso fue lo que ella me dijo, que me amaba y que me aceptaba, no importa como fuera, pero lo que más me pidió fue que me cuidara mucho — Le comentó y luego dejó escapar un suspiro.— Ya la extraño — Dejó las muletas de lado y estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, fue entonces que recordó algo importante.— ¡Hey! ¡Me hiciste hacer todo esto, lo cual te agradezco un montón pero aún no sé quien es tu tan misteriosa pareja! —

Billy levantó las cejas sorprendido y comenzó a reír bastante fuerte pero intentó calmarse casi de inmediato, se puso una mano en el pecho dejando escapar aire por su boca, movió su cabeza para mirar al rubio y le sonrió firme.

— Bien, bien, en primer lugar tienes que saber que es un hombre ¿Okey? — Esperó que el rostro de su hermano se deformara en una mueca de disgusto.

— Okey... ¿Qué más? — Pero al chico no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, según Freddy el sexo de tu pareja no afectaba en lo más mínimo la relación.

— Bueno... Es un hombre mucho, mucho más mayor que yo — Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos ya más nervioso, no podía quedarse callado ahora, era demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la boca.

— Billy no sientas miedo de decirme, somos familia y tenemos todo tipo de confían...—

— Es Superman — Le interrumpió.

Silencio absoluto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el chico rubio poco a poco comenzó a abrir la boca en señal de sorpresa, Billy no era un chico mentiroso; más o menos; así que comenzó a mirarlo no confundido si no que asombrado.

— Eh... ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo? — No se la podía creer, estaba muy impresionado.

— Ya hace varios meses, no soy bueno memorizando fechas pero Clark ya tiene anotado cuando cumpliremos un año juntos — Aquello le hizo abrir mucho más la boca y los ojos.

— Esto es increíblemente extraño — Dijo mirándole.— ¿Y ya...? ¿Lo han hecho? —

— Si, varias veces, muchas posiciones, la verdad estoy bastante sorprendido de mismo por aguantar tantas cosas en mi a...—

— ¡Okey! Creo que ya entendí el punto Billy, gracias — Le interrumpió con una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde, era hora de volver a casa.

Le contarían a la familia que había sido un gran día en el arcade.


End file.
